Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, peripheral vascular disease, and angina pectoralis, and the application of tissue stimulation has begun to expand to additional applications such as heart failure and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory chronic pain syndromes, and DBS has also recently been applied in additional areas such as movement disorders and epilepsy. Further, Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio) have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients. Furthermore, in recent investigations Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) systems have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Occipital Nerve Stimulation (ONS), in which leads are implanted in the tissue over the occipital nerves, has shown promise as a treatment for various headaches, including migraine headaches, cluster headaches, and cervicogenic headaches.
These implantable neurostimulation systems typically include one or more electrode carrying neurostimulation leads, which are implanted at the desired stimulation site, and a neurostimulator (e.g., an implantable pulse generator (IPG)) implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the neurostimulation lead(s) or indirectly to the neurostimulation lead(s) via a lead extension. Thus, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the neurostimulation leads to stimulate the tissue and provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient. The neurostimulation system may further comprise a handheld patient programmer in the form of a remote control (RC) to remotely instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected stimulation parameters. A typical stimulation parameter set may include the electrodes that are acting as anodes or cathodes, as well as the amplitude, duration, and rate of the stimulation pulses. The RC may, itself, be programmed by a clinician, for example, by using a clinician's programmer (CP), which typically includes a general purpose computer, such as a laptop, with a programming software package installed thereon. Typically, the RC can only control the neurostimulator in a limited manner (e.g., by only selecting a program or adjusting the pulse amplitude or pulse width), whereas the CP can be used to control all of the stimulation parameters, including which electrodes are cathodes or anodes.
In the context of an SCS procedure, one or more neurostimulation leads are introduced through the patient's back into the epidural space, such that the electrodes carried by the leads are arranged in a desired pattern and spacing to create an electrode array. One type of commercially available neurostimulation lead is a percutaneous lead, which can be introduced proximal to the affected spinal tissue through a Touhy-like needle, which passes through the skin, between the desired vertebrae, and is positioned epidurally. For unilateral pain, a percutaneous lead is placed on the corresponding lateral side of the spinal cord. For bilateral pain, a percutaneous lead is placed down the midline of the spinal cord, or two or more percutaneous leads are placed down the respective sides of the midline of the spinal cord, and if a third lead is used, down the midline of the spinal cord. After proper placement of the neurostimulation leads at the target area of the spinal cord, the leads are anchored in place at an exit site to prevent movement of the neurostimulation leads. To facilitate the location of the neurostimulator away from the exit point of the neurostimulation leads, lead extensions are sometimes used.
The neurostimulation leads, or the lead extensions, are then connected to the IPG, which can then be operated to generate electrical pulses that are delivered, through the electrodes, to the targeted tissue. In the particular case of traditional stimulation treatment of chronic pain, this tissue is typically the dorsal column and dorsal root fibers within the spinal cord. Such stimulation creates the sensation known as paresthesia, which can be characterized as an alternative sensation that reduces the pain signals sensed by the patient. Intra-operatively (i.e., during the surgical procedure), the neurostimulator may be operated to test the effect of stimulation and adjust the parameters of the stimulation for optimal pain relief. The patient may provide verbal feedback regarding the presence of paresthesia over the pain area, and based on this feedback, the lead positions may be adjusted and re-anchored if necessary. A computer program, such as Bionic Navigator®, available from Boston Scientific Neuromodulation Corporation, can be incorporated in a clinician's programmer (CP) (briefly discussed above) to facilitate selection of the stimulation parameters. Any incisions are then closed to fully implant the system. Post-operatively (i.e., after the surgical procedure has been completed), a clinician can adjust the stimulation parameters using the computerized programming system to re-optimize the therapy.
The efficacy of SCS is related to the ability to stimulate the spinal cord tissue corresponding to evoked paresthesia in the region of the body where the patient experiences pain. Thus, the working clinical paradigm is that achievement of an effective result from SCS depends on the neurostimulation lead or leads being placed in a location (both longitudinal and lateral) relative to the spinal tissue such that the electrical stimulation will induce paresthesia located in approximately the same place in the patient's body as the pain (i.e., the target of treatment). If a lead is not correctly positioned, it is possible that the patient will receive little or no benefit from an implanted SCS system. Thus, correct lead placement can mean the difference between effective and ineffective pain therapy, and as such, precise positioning of the leads proximal to the targets of stimulation is critical to the success of the therapy.
However, percutaneous leads are typically implanted near target tissue using a “blind” needle approach. Imaging tools may be used to assist in correctly placing the leads near the target tissue, but imaging tools may be imprecise in terms of guiding placement. For example, because soft tissue is not shown in an x-ray, only the position of the lead relative to the vertebral bones of the spinal column is shown in an x-ray. Therefore, it is almost impossible to tell how close the lead is to the dura of the spinal cord when looking at an x-ray. Additionally, if the electrodes on the leads are segmented circumferential electrodes (e.g., as described in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/427,441, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference), the orientation of the electrodes intended for applying stimulation to the targets may not be known or controlled.
There, thus, remains a need for a system and method for precisely determining the location and orientation of segmented circumferential electrodes relative to target tissue.